Matsuzaki Shigeru
|birthplace = Edogawa, |label = Victor Entertainment (1970 - 1978) Invitation (1979 - 1984) Toshiba EMI (1987 - 1991) Canyon Records (1990) Sony Music (1992 - 1997) WALKER BROTHERS (1999 - 2000) Columbia Records (2000 -2010) GENEON ENTERTAINMENT (2008) AG LABEL (2014 - Present) |agency = Office Walker |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Actor |height = 167cm |bloodtype = AB |genre = J-Pop |image = Matsuzaki_Shigeru.jpg |twitter = }} (松崎しげる) is a Japanese singer and actor. Profile *'Name:' Matsuzaki Shigeru (松崎しげる) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Edogawa, *'Zodiac:' *'Blood Type:' AB Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1972.05.xx FIRST ALBUM *1973.03.xx Omoide/Kiiroi Mugiwara-boshi (おもいで／黄色い麦わら帽子) *1973.10.xx Hatoba (波止場) *1976.12.xx Watashi no Uta/Oretachi no Asa (私の歌／俺たちの朝) *1978.08.xx LOVE *1979.07.xx MATSU FOR SALE *1980.05.xx WONDERFUL MOMENT *1980.12.xx 10th Ave. *1988.05.xx TIME *1991.12.11 YES or NO *1994.11.02 Memories of Love *2000.05.02 ETERNAL LOVE (エターナル・ラブ) *2014.06.11 black on black Best Hits Albums *1977.11.xx MATSUZAKI SHIGERU BEST HITS ALBUM 1 (松崎しげる ベスト・ヒット・アルバム 1) *1978.11.xx MATSUZAKI SHIGERU BEST HITS ALBUM 2 (松崎しげる ベスト・ヒット・アルバム 2) *1995.06.28 MATSUZAKI SHIGERU TWIN BEST (松崎しげる ツイン・ベスト) *2007.08.22 ESSENTIAL BEST MATSUZAKI SHIGERU (エッセンシャル・ベスト 松崎しげる) *2011.05.25 Shigeru Matsuzaki All Time Best Old & New 〜I’m a Singer〜 *2011.12.14 MATSUZAKI SHIGERU GOLDEN☆BEST (松崎しげる ゴールデン☆ベスト) Cover Albums *2003.02.26 Ano Nitsu no Shounen (あの日の少年) *2005.11.02 My Favorite Songs *2009.05.27 Yes We Can!! *2015.06.10 Watashi no Uta 〜Respect〜 (私の歌 〜リスペクト〜) *2000.11.29 Old Fashioned Love Song (オールドファッション・ラブソング) Live Albums *1977.07.xx LOVE CONCERT *1978.02.xx LIVE Ai no Hirogari (LIVE　愛のひろがり) |-| Singles= Singles *1970.10.xx 8,760-Kai I Love You (8,760回のアイ・ラブ・ユー) *1971.04.25 Onna no Heya (女の部屋) *1971.10.xx Kimi wa nani wo Oshiete kureta (君は何をおしえてくれた) *1972.04.xx Ai to wa Nanika (愛とはなにか) *1972.10.25 Kiiroi Mugiwara-boshi (黄色い麦わら帽子) *1973.03.xx Omoide (おもいで) *1973.07.xx Sasa Rindo no Saku toge michi (笹りんどうの咲く峠道) *1973.10.xx Hatoba (波止場) *1974.08.xx Koi (恋) *1975.04.xx Mijikai Tegami (短い手紙) *1976.06.25 Watashi no Uta (私の歌) *1976.10.25 Oretachi no Asa (俺たちの朝) *1977.04.21 Yuuhi no Uta (夕陽の歌) *1977.08.10 Ai no Memory (愛のメモリー) *1978.01.21 Itsuwari no Ballad (偽りのバラード) *1978.05.01 Ginga Tokkyu (銀河特急) *1978.07.05 Hi no Tori (火の鳥) *1978.09.xx Ore no Aishikata (俺の愛し方) *1979.03.25 Chihei wo Kakeru Shishi wo Mita (地平を駈ける獅子を見た) *1979.04.xx SALING LOVE (セーリング・ラブ) *1979.09.25 WONDERFUL MOMENT *1980.08.xx MY LOVE (マイ・ラブ) *1981.04.xx JAKA JAKA *1981.04.xx DAYDREAM ROMANCE *1982.05.xx Ai no Shizukesa (愛の静けさ) *1982.xx.xx Fall in Love Again *1984.02.xx Ai to Seishun no Tabidachi -Up Where We Belong- (愛と青春の旅だち -Up Where We Belong-) *1987.09.25 Kimi ga ireba sorede ii (君がいればそれでいい) *1988.10.26 JOANNA *1990.04.21 Natsu no Koibito (夏の恋人) *1991.05.24 Natsu no Yume (夏の夢) *1992.03.25 TAKE A FLIGHT *1993.12.01 GOODBYE MY LOVE (グッド・バイ・マイ・ラブ) *1992.02.21 Ano Kagayaki wo Wasurenai (あの輝きを忘れない) *1995.11.25 My love song *1996.05.22 Still..... 〜Omoide ga kimi wo Wasurenai〜 (Still..... 〜想い出が君を忘れない〜) *1997.01.22 Meguri au toki (めぐり逢うとき) *1999.11.20 For Your Love *2000.01.21 Kimi wa Kagayaite iru (君は輝いている) *2000.06.21 Hitori Hitori no Kokoro ni Fukaku (ひとりひとりの心に深く) *2000.03.18 Saa Ikou! (さぁ行こう！) *2007.09.21 Ai to Fukushuu no Arashi (愛と復讐の嵐) *2008.08.27 Wanderer *2010.03.24 Kimi no Uta (君の歌) |-| Others= Other *1979.xx.xx SOUND IN S (サウンド・イン・S) *1982.xx.xx Cobra Ongaku-hen (コブラ 音楽篇) *2012.06.06 Ai no Memory 35th Anniversary Edition (愛のメモリー35th Anniversary Edition) Filmography Movies TV CM Radio Work External Links *Twitter Category:Male Category:1949 Births Category:November Births Category:Scorpio Category:Blood Type AB Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Soloists Category:Male Soloists Category:J-Pop Category:1970 Debuts Category:Victor Entertainment Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:Columbia Records